


Foolhardy Kisses Concerning Kings

by thanatopis



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Ja'far and Sinbad are dating and at the end of the week spend the weekend together doing (sex, lots of sex) god knows what. Yeah, it's kind of like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolhardy Kisses Concerning Kings

Friday nights, along with Ja’far’s weekend, belonged solely to Sinbad.

The twenty-seven year old never would have expected falling in love with such a man, let alone allowing himself to fall in love with _anyone_ —but nonetheless, here he was—lounging on Sinbad’s leather couch tapping away at his laptop as the other man put away leftovers and washed dishes.

It was oddly domestic for the both of them Sin often joked and it sometimes shocked Ja’far how true the statement actually was.

Ja’far paused from writing an important email to his boss as he heard Sin hum quietly from the other side of the room, his voice luring and richly pleasant in a way that always made Ja’far’s skin tingly and warm.

Ja’far’s gaze roamed over Sin’s back, watching the fall of his loose pony tail, slightly marveling at the amount of hair the other man was willing to put up with. It had to be a fetish, with how much Sin pestered Ja’far to grow his own out, even if just a little. 

“Shush, you’re distracting me.” Ja’far quipped lightly, his eyes moving back to the screen as his fingers resumed their agile strokes over the keyboard. He heard Sinbad snort over the rushing water and smiled a bit.

“Sorry, sorry—continue on, don’t mind me…” Ja’far resisted telling Sin that it wasn’t just the sound of his humming that diverted his attention. Everything about Sinbad was engrossing, from the tallest hair on his head to the tip of his pinky toe and Ja’far couldn’t help but be flustered and awed by it all. To know that this man wanted and loved him just as much overwhelmed Ja’far at times.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as Ja’far typed and Sinbad cleaned. Ja’far more than once breathed heavily through his nose, irritated at how much of a fucking ass his boss was, demanding that he have a first draft of the new product add by Monday— _unbelievable_. 

“Fucking cunt,” Ja’far said absentmindedly, repeatedly stabbing the backspace button as he glared down the email asking passive-aggressively for a slight extension. 

“Hmm? What was that” Warm breath tickled the hair at the nape of his neck as soft lips caressed the shell of his ear and Ja’far rolled his eyes despite the tepid ardor that seized him by the heart. 

“Sin,” Ja’far warned softly, still not moving away from the light touch. “Not now.” Ja’far half-heartedly batted his hand in Sinbad’s general direction, sighing when Sin caught it and kissed each one of his knuckles, moving to the pads of his fingers, tenderly nipping and licking the skin.

Ja’far was well acquainted to his lover’s antics. Sin was direct and unapologetic when it came to his own desires and wants, while Ja’far had a harder time indulging in his own. Their relationship wasn’t easy, both Ja’far and Sin had their own quirks that upset or annoyed the other, but it was undeniable that for the first time in their lives, both of them were willing to try and work on their issues (Sinbad with his drinking and Ja’far with his anger) than to say goodbye—something they had never done for any previous lover before. 

“Why _not_ now?” Sin whispered in his ear, mild aspiration in his voice as he wrapped firm, sun kissed arms loosely around Ja’far’s neck. Sin’s hands subtly bunched up Ja’far’s shirt in his fists, bringing the material up to his navel before Ja’far slapped his hand away.

“Because I need to send this email and w-with—” Ja’far stuttered as Sinbad nuzzled the side of his neck, peppering sweet and fleeting kisses along the side of his jaw that Ja’far was especially weak to. 

Broad, calloused hands slid up Ja’far chest, massaging and tweaking through the thin fabric of his shirt with squeezes that made Ja’far feel lightheaded and feverish. 

“—With you doing _that_ I can’t concentrate…you know that, so stop it.” Ja’far’s voice dropped in pitch, it was a tone he only used when teenagers in movie theaters wouldn’t shut up or when bartenders were skeptical to serve him alcohol even after he showed them his ID. Sin only laughed, reluctantly removing his hands and kissing his cheek as he moved to sit on the floor besides Ja’far’s feet.

Sin’s head rested lightly on Ja’far’s knee, the ridiculous pout on his face was obvious even without having to see him. Sin restlessly flipped through channel after channel, discontent with whatever he stopped on. The sound became white noise as Ja’far’s key strokes picked up furiously and he paused a little while later as he noticed the TV was turned off and Sin was looking at him wistfully.

“Did you say something?” Ja’far asked apologetic, twirling a lock of Sin’s hair around his finger. 

Sin sighed, “No, I just want you to pay attention to me—how long is that email anyway? You’ve been typing for an hour.” 

Ja’far frowned, suddenly feeling very guilty, “I’m sorry, I just—it’s important and my boss is an asshole and I’m just trying to word everything correctly and—I’m almost done.” He finished lamely, wanting to apologize again.

“But I don’t want to wait—I want you now.” Sin’s large hand roamed up his calf before sensuously caressing the inside of his thigh and Ja’far gulped. There was a gleam in Sinbad’s strange colored eyes, hot and possessive, and Ja’far instantly knew any kind of resisting was a useless effort. 

“I _need_ to touch you, you know that right?” Sinbad tilted his head slightly, as if he couldn’t understand how the idea could escape Ja’far—Sinbad needing to have his hands on him. 

Ja’far’s eyes widened in surprise as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Only Sinbad would be so corny. “Sin.”

“You…are unlike _anything_ I have ever encountered. Every minute I spend with you I become further charmed and enraptured by you.” Sin looked up at Ja’far with a bewildered sort of amazement, his voice was deep and affectionate and his hand was coy as the tips of his fingers ran over the raised skin of his scars.

“You plague my mind majority of the time, so don’t just ignore me.”

“I wasn’t ignoring you,” Ja’far muttered, “I was trying to get my work done.”

Sin shrugged, small smile playing at his lips as he got up on his feet and gently removed the laptop from Ja’far’s lap, closing it and moving it off to the side.

“Same thing.”

Ja’far’s complaint died in his throat as Sinbad settled in his lap instead. Ja’far sputtered, his arms flailing at his sides uselessly as Sin sat snug in his lap, rocking slightly and looking all too satisfied with himself as he did it.

“Damn you,” Ja’far said in defeat, leaning his head back with a aspirated sigh as his hand moved back and pulled the tie out of Sinbad’s hair, watching the curtain of thick hair surround and enclose the both of them as if in their own little world.

“You’re a bad influence.” 

Sinbad grinned, smug as he brought his lips down to Ja’far’s, “Only because of you.”


End file.
